Please Just Stay
by HarmonymcM
Summary: This job just took a turn for the worst. "Lucy don't leave me!" Shes gone. Follow Natsu on his adventure to bring Lucy back to Fairy Tail. As he meets new friends and enemies, but most of all, who is this girl? Why is she trying so hard to conceal herself? What is her past? Find out in this story. Sequel to my last story: When your friends become your enemies
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the story below is just a simple fan fiction i wrote. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

**WARNING: Just to be safe, there might be some minor cussing**

**Sequel to: When Your Friends Become Your Enemies (if you haven't read that one, go read it. Thanks)**

**I promised I'd be back right? So here I am, continuing our story. Okay, it took so long for me to figure out how to start this story, but I finally got it! I'm hoping this story will have a lot for chapters than my last one. I promise it'll be longer. But anyways enjoy! haha **

**CHAPTER 1**

**(?'s P.O.V.)**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. There were only so many places I could go now. I wish these people would just give up already. They've already beat me to the bone. I have cuts and brusies everywhere. My right ankle is all messed up and the pain is unbearable. My arms were already wrapped in bandages from last time.

_I let the girl go through and closed the door. I heard someone shout from behind me. "Stop right there! Were not letting you get away this time you little rebel!" I turned around and saw the men approaching me. "Shit." was all I could say. I jumped up onto a stack of boxes and made my way up to the rooves. "I can't go to the base, they'll find out where I live, then I'll be in big trouble." I said to myself. I ran across the rooves qucikly. I looked down and saw the men running on floor level. I was wearing flip flops today, which was a total mistake. I was almost at the edge of town, where all the homes were. This was a pretty big neighborhood, and I was sure my neighbor would lend me a hand. But that was too risky. I decided to head to the next neighborhood, so I wouldn't endanger my other comrades. These people wouldn't dare reveal their identity's to random citizens. Especially the fact that these people, in this world, _. As I ran, a shingle on the roof I was on slipped out from under my feet, and I fell off the building. I tried to land on my feet, but that was the dumbest idea. I moved my feet and landed, but I collapsed. My right ankle was broken. I tried to pick myself up but fell again. The men were right there. "This is what you get! Men now!" The group of men, only about three, beat the crap out of me. Punching me and kicking me. This was the worst feeling. They beat me, so much to the point I almost passed out. Then, bam. A boy, about my age, kicked one of the men and punched the others. "D-David." My eyes widened. "Though you needed some help, go now. While you have the chance." He was beating them all. "B-but, you need help." He kneed a man in the stomach and shouted back to me. "Now! Go!" He was panting. A guy in a black hood punched him to the ground. "But I can't leave you here!" David got up back to his feet. "Man you sure are stubborn, don't you ever listen to me!? Leave me here! Run! Run far away!" I clenched my fists and ran. "Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! David, stay alive." I thought. I turned back, which was once again a mistake, and saw David unconcious, they beat him. The three men ran back after me. I struggled so much, but I had to keep on running, for David..._

**(3rd person P.O.V.)**

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" Lucy woke up and found a sleeping Natsu and Happy in her bed. She kicked the two off and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oww. What was that for? I was sleeping." Natsu said groggily. Rubbing his side where Lucy kicked him.

"Yea Lucy. Your so mean." Happy said.

"I'm mean!? Your the ones who came into my room!" Lucy was furious.

"Well, since we're up, wanna go to the guild?" Natsu said stretching.

"Sure.. but let me get dressed!" Lucy got off her bed and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sighed. _Seriously those two.. Oh well, guess I'll take a quick shower. _She hopped in the shower and quickly rinsed off. Not paying too much attention to her hair. She turned the faucet off, and wrapped a towel around her body, stepping out. She quickly got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Now she was even more mad.

"What did you do to my room!?"

"Oh hey Lucy!" Natsu grinned, rubbing his tummy. Happy did the same.

"You two..." She clenched her fist and picked up a book, throwing it at Natsu. Lucy's room was covered in food and trash. Her bed messed up, scratches on the wall from a certain blue-haired cat, and the box of letters for her mom, opened and messy. Lucy had a kind of sad look on her face. She walked over to the box and picked it up, sitting down on the chair next to her desk. "of all things..." she mumbled. Happy flew over to Lucy, "We're sorry Lucy.." Lucy picked up one of the letters, that was now stained with orange juice. She opened the letter and read it. It was the letter about her experience on her first job with Natsu. When she dressed like a maid. And didn't get paid. She laughed a little and got down on her knees, begining to pick up the letters. She packed them up neatly and placed the box back under her desk. She got up and dusted her skirt.

"Well, let's go." She turned around and found Natsu and Happy, staring at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Lets go." Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

Lucy followed them out of the house. It was a good day, bad start, but a nice day. The sun was shining with not a cloud to be seen. Birds were flying and the breeze was wonderful. Soon they had made it to the guild. They were still trying to fix the entrance from last time. It hadn't been that long since that day.

"You still didn't tell me what happened to the entrance." Lucy said, breaking the silence that sat between the teammates. Natsu gulped. _Shit _he thought.

"Well.. umm ya broke it."

"I-I did that? I'm not strong enough to break that thing." She didn't believe a word.

"Don't underestimate yourself, you actually did this Lucy. Believe me."

"Oh.. I'm sorry... actually, after that whole thing, although I don't remeber it all. I remember seeing you at the guild hall, some random person dragging me out of the guild. I remember looking into your eyes and-" Lucy stopped and blushed realizing what she was saying. She covered her face and looked down.

"Haha let's just go in." He looked at her and went in.

_Man he's dense..._ She thought. She made her way into the guild as well.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira said as Lucy sat down at the counter.

"Hey." she sighs, "Man my rent is due soon and I still don't have enough money."

Mira gave her a heart-warming smile, "Then why don't you and Natsu go on a job? You can go in a group because I have a great job for you. It requires three teams, and it pays 100,000 jewel per wizard." Mira handed Lucy the flyer. Lucy quickly took the flyer out of Miras hand.

"1-100,000!? Yes! That's perfect! I'll take it! Oh, by the way, who are the two other teams?"

"Well, we have Levy and Wendy." She said, pointing at the duo who were talking.

"Weird combination. Never seen them together on jobs.." Lucy said.

Mira giggled, "Yeah. And the other team is Juvia and Gray."

"Ehhh!? Y-you gotta be kiddin' me! Them?!" Lucy was so shocked.

"Oh, when "THAT" happened, Gray had promised to go on a job with Juvia. So, here they are." She said. They were also talking.

"Oh my... was that when I.." she was feeling guilty now.

"Yeah."

"And that other guy was my..."

"Yeah." Lucy sighed and got up from her seat. "I'm gonna go talk to Natsu now. See ya later Mira." She made her way over to Natsu, who was eating, again.

"Didn't you just have food at my place?"

"Huh? Hey Luce!" He grinned like usual.

"You ate pretty much everthing in my fridge.. but anyways. That's not whats important. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a job with me. If you don't want to I could always ask someone else." Lucy turned around and smirked. "Like maybe Gray o-" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu who turned her around.

"I'll go, just don't go with Gray!"

Lucy blushed and smiled, "Okay, lets go! Here, this is the job." She handed him the job request.

_[The Twin Wizards, these two have been causing trouble all over the continent, they've been making wizards disapear to another world. Make three teams and send them off, put a stop to these two. We're counting on you, Fairy Tail. 100,000 J per wizard]_

_"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he looked up and handed her the paper.

"Yeah. Lets go, the others are waiting." Lucy walked off and waved her hand to signal him to come and follow.

"Lu-chan! You ready to go?" Levy said. She seemed so excited.

"This'll be fun." Gray said, punching his fists together.

"I get to go on a job with Gray-sama!" Juvia said being all lovey-dovey. Lucy sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I won't ket you have Gray-sama love rival!" Juvia said getting in Lucy's face.

"O-ok... and I don't even like Gray..." she mumbled the last part.

"Uh-oh! We're gonna be late for the train! Let's go!" Levy grabs Wendy, Carla follows, and runs off. Gray follows with Juvia close behind. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy run off too.

**(Time Skip 1 hour)**

"Natsu you really need to get over your motion sickness, Wendy can't help you all the time." Carla said, crossing her arms.

"Ugggghhh." Natsu moaned and hung out the window.

"C'mon only two more hours Natsu-san. You can do it." Wendy said cheerfully.

"He might as well just sleep, this'll put him to bed. Haha." Levy pulled out a glass and made Natsu drink some of it, "Sorry, I didn't think I could stand watching him like that. But now, peace and quiet!" Natsu quickly fell asleep.

"This'll be a long trip..." Lucy sighed and without knowing, she fell asleep..

**Well, gonna have to end it here. Guessin' you guys got questions from the first part of this, huh? The whole David thing and three guys and all that. But it'll all make sense. Trust me, trust me. Haha I'm really sure you'll enjoy this story, it will get better. **

**NEXT TIME: This Job**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the story below is just a simple fan fiction i wrote. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

**WARNING: Just to be safe, there might be some minor cussing**

**Sequel to: When Your Friends Become Your Enemies (if you haven't read that one, go read it. Thanks)**

**I really hope this story turns out good. I want to make this story long, so don't be suprised if there are some short chapters. And I apologize ahead of time because I'm going to be really busy this month. I have six performances, a field trip to USC, a big concert for my orchestra class, and having SBAC testing. It's basically just the finals for the school year. I'll try and update as often as possible, I don't want it to be like last time where you guys had to wait a month for me to update. Okay sorry I'm rambling, I'll just... umm.. continue.. the.. story now.. Bye.!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Lucy opened her eyes, looking at the two girls sitting across from her. They were both giggling a lot. _How long have I been asleep?_ The girls couldn't hold in their laughter. Carla was smiling as well, placing a paw on her cheek. Happy floated above Lucy and Natsu holding a string. Lucy was really confused. She decided to speak, "Whats so funny?" Wendy began laughing more, but she covered her mouth, trying to hold it in. Levy burst out laughing and hugged her stomach.

"Seriously guys." Wendy still laughing, pointed above Lucy's head, right where Happy was flying. Lucy looked up and saw Happy flying and holding a red string. Lucy blinked her eyes a few times and gasped. She looked down and saw the string wrapped all the way up her arm, tied up to Natsu, who was still sleeping. Lucys face went really red.

"Why didn't you tell me this!? Someone take it off!" Lucy said, getting really embarrased she looked away. She knew what the red string meant. Seeing it triggered a memory. When Dan, a member of Legion, fell in love with Lucy. Then shrunk her and used her as a charm. That was a long time ago. That was when her father had sent that momento, and Michelle came. Happy flew down and stood on the edge of the seat.

"But Lucy!" the cat wailed, "It's perfect for you two!" This made Levy and Wendy laugh even more. Carla flew over and tapped the cat on his shoulder.

"You heard her tom cat, untie it. Or I'll do it." Carla said.

"But Carla!"

"Step aside." Happy moved out of the way and sat inbetween the two girls. Carla found the knot and untied it, releasing Lucy's arm. Though this did wake up Natsu. Carla saw him wake up and threw the string out the window.

"H-huh?" Natsu rubbed his head, "What happened here?"

Lucy was looking down at the floor. Her face was still red. No one said anything to him. They all just laughed nervously, except Lucy. Natsu looked around the train. He looked at the girls who sat across from him, then at Juvia and Gray, who were sitting in a different booth. And finally at Lucy, whos face was hidden by a few strands of hair. He glanced at her arm and saw a bunch of red lines from the string.

"What happened to you?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and looked at it thoroughly.

"N-Natsu what are you-" Lucy leaned away.

"Who did this to you?" He said, staring at Lucy. The others began to hold in their laughter. Levy whispered to Wendy, "This is too cute!" "I know!"

Lucy leaned farther back, "N-no one."

He looked Happy, who was winking at Natsu.

Lucy leaned back more, "Trust me no one- ahck!" Lucy fell off the seat and hit the ground. "Owww!" Lucy got up and rubbed her butt, "That hurt!"

"Sorry." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"We're here!" Wendy said, hopping out of her seat when the train had stopped. She grabbed her blue and white bag and got off. Levy did the same. Getting on her knees, she pulled her suitcase from under the seats and threw her red hand bag over her shoulder, following Wendy off the train. Gray walked off, hands in his pockets, a bag draped over his left shoulder. Juvia grabbed her suitcase as well. Her suitcase was completely blue, with silver rims and a butterfly clip attached to the handle. Natsu was hanging out the window. Happy sighed and picked up Natsu carrying him off the train. Lucy grabbed her brown hand bag and pink suitcase. She made her way off the train with Happy and Natsu close behind. Lucy stepped off, looking for her fellow guild members. Next to a support beam, not to far from the train, stood the rest of the group. Levy, Wendy, and Juvia, sitting on a bench, and Gray, standing up behind the girls, arms crossed behind his head.

Lucy sighed as she walked up to the rest, when she reached them she talked, "Its just not the same without Erza."

Natsu, laying on the floor, butt in the air spoke, still sick to his stomach, "That's easy for you to say."

"Why are you still sick? We aren't even on the train anymore.." She trailed off, staring over to an alleyway. Everyone looking at Lucy.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said, "Luuu-chaan?" She waved her hand in Lucy's face. Lucy's shoulders jumped a little when she was snapped back to reality. She blinked at Levy, staring at her, then back over to the alleyway. Her eyebrows turned upward as she stared. Everyone looked at what Lucy was staring at. She shook her head, turned back to Levy with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Levy said, obviously concerned about what she was seeing.

"O-oh nothing really.." she said, rubbing the back of her head, "I just.." She stopped and glanced at the alley, then turned her attention back to Levy and everybody else, "I thought I saw someone over there."

"I didn't see anything." Wendy said standing up and joining the conversation.

"Me neither." Gray said, leaning against the light pole beside him.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Juvia clapped her hands together and went day dreaming again.

"Well, I might just be seeing things." Lucy said in defeat. Natsu stood and stood behind Lucy.

"No I smelled something. There was someone there."

"Kyah! W-when did you get there!?" Lucy jumped up and breathed quickly, "Wait, there was someone there?"

He nodded his head, "But.." Everyone looked at him, "their scent just.. dissapeared."

"Huh?" was all everyone could say.

"Let's all watch our backs. We can't afford to go out by ourselves, so try not to be on your own." Gray said.

"I'm kind of scared.." Wendy said, playing with her fingers and staring at the ground.

"Oh geese Wendy, stop being so scared. There's nothing to worry about." Carla walked up next to the dragon slayer, crossing her arms and looking straight ahead.

"Anyways, let's go get somewhere to stay for the night, and then we'll go visit this adress and find out who sent this request." Lucy straightened herself, and began to walk off. The others looked at eachother, and follow her. Natsu catches up and walks beside Lucy.

"So, are you sure you want to do this job?" He said with his arms crossed.

"Of course I'm sure. How many times are you gonna ask that?" she hissed.

"Well, I don't want any of my family getting taken away from me, at least, not again." He replied, his voice was soft and calm.

_Lisanna..._ she thought to herself, "I know what you mean.." she whispered.

"Yeah, watch your back." Her attention was taken away from Natsu and drawn towards a nice hotel up ahead, "Look! Let's go there!" Lucy and the rest of the girls sprinted to the hotel up the road, Natsu and Gray glanced at one another, and took off after the girls.

The girls entered the building, it was your typical hotel. A nice lobby, with couches and tables. Light lacrimas floated high above. There were nice looking plants that sat randomly around the room. The counter had two people checking people in and out of the hotel rooms. All of the girls stood in awe at the beauty of the room. The color theme was white and gold.

"Now that I think about it, this place is gonna be pretty expensive Lucy." Wendy mumbled in her sweet, cute voice.

"Awwww Lu-chan! I want to stay here!" Levy whined.

"Juvia agrees with Levy!" Juvia wailed.

"Don't worry, I saw a sign outside saying there was a discount for wizards. Hehe." she said reassuringly, giving the two girls a thumbs up and a smile. she winked and turned back around. Natsu, Happy, and Gray walked in, their mouths gaping open, eyes wide.

"Holy..." Natsu muttered, "Crap.."

"This place is amazing..." Gray said.

"Natsu! I smell fish!" Happy started crying in excitement, thinking about all the different foods they must have here.

"Yeah.." Natsu looked ahead and saw Lucy and the other girls talking to the lady on the other side of the counter. He made his way through the crowd towards the girls. He saw a man in a hood, staring at Lucy. Natsu's walk got faster as he got closer to Lucy. He patted her on the back.

"Hey Luce!" he grinned widely and placed his hands on his hips.

Lucy turned to Natsu, "Just a second. I'm trying to get us all a room. mmmm, how 'bout you guys go wait over there and I finish here." She turned back around and continued talking with the lady. Natsu grunted, and walked over to a couch where Gray and Happy were staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, we're good to go!" Lucy walked up with the other girls, suitcases and bags in hand.

"Great! Let's go then!" Levy said. Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking towards the magic elevator. They all entered an filled the space.

The man in a black suit spoke to Lucy, "What room miss?"

"Room 315." she responded all cheerfully. He nodded his head and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds passed and the doors slid open, "At the end of the hall." The man said.

"Thanks!" Wendy said, the group walked down the hallway and found themselves at a set of double doors, "Lucy-san... you got us a..a..a.." Wendy stuttered.

"A penthouse!?" Levy exclaimed. She nodded. Taking the key, she unlocked the door and opened it, letting everyone in. There was a table with a set of flowers and a map of the penthouse. There was one big center room, with three big windows and two couches that sat across from eachother, and a coffee table inbetween. On the left was one hallway that lead to a kitchen and a dining room. On the right were five bedrooms, each with their own mini bathroom.

"This place is quite extravagant for the price they gave me." Lucy said, "At least almost everyone gets their own room, someone will have to share."

"I'll share with Juvia!" Levy cheered, grabbing Juvia's hand.

"Alright, it's settled. I'm gonna go to my room, everyone claim their places." Lucy grabbed her bags and headed to her room. She had one window, the room painted gold. She had a bed with a gold frame and white sheets. The only other thing in the room was a table with a light lacrima. The bathroom had a bath the size of a hot tub, with a toilet and sink. The appliances were white with black walls and floors. Levy and Juvia's room had twin beds, the same theme as Lucy's room. All of the rooms were the same colors. Including the bathroom. Wendy and Carla's room had a skylight, and one bed. Gray had the smallest room, with a single bed in the corner, and a small window. Natsu and Happy's room was like Gray's, except it had a sinlge couch in the corner. All of the teammates went out and relaxed on the couches. Lucy was the last to come out.

"You guys! My room is amazing! The bathroom is my favorite part! How about you guys?" Lucy was full on smiles.

"Ours is too!" Levy said. The girls continued to talk while the boys went to the kitchen.

"Soo.. what to eat!?" Natsu said, changing the subject.

"Hey dumbass you said you wanted to talk about something important, what was it?"

Natsu turned with food in his mouth, "I was gonna ask what we should have for dinner! Hehehe!" he laughed and shoved more food in his mouth. Gray got up and walked back into the other room. Natsu finished his food and went back to the other room. Their eyes widended. What they saw was unbelievable.

**Please let me know if there were any typos. I was too lazy to go back over it. I'm to sick and tired to continue. But heres this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to post another chapter this weekend. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the story below is just a simple fan fiction i wrote. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

**Sequel to: When Your Friends Become Your Enemies**

**CHAPTER 3**

Gray almost choked on his words. Natsu spit out the chicken bone he was chewing on and dropped the food he had stacked up in his arms.

"What. Did. You. Guys. Do!?" Gray exclaimed, he trembled and lifted his finger pointing at the girls.

"A-a-a-a.. no way! N-not again!" Natsu screamed and grabbed the sides of his head. He ran around the room, shooting fire out of his mouth.

"Who knew something like this could scare him." said Happy, shrugging his shoulders. The two guys stood there, staring at the girls. They had bottles and bottles of liquor everywhere.

"We were only gone for a few minutes... and this happens." Gray mumbled.

"Aye.. it's like they all turned into mini versions of Cana." Happy replied. Lucy threw a liqour bottle right at Gray's head. Happy and Gray quickly moved out of the way. The bottle hit the wall, breaking into many different pieces.

"Get outta here!" Lucy yelled. She tried to get up and was about to punch him when Juvia tackled her to the ground. Juvia tightened her grip around Lucy.

"Lucy! Don't hurt Gray-sama!" she cried.

"Get off of me!" Lucy tried pushing Juvia off. She grabbed Juvias wrist and tried loosening her grip.

"Nooo stop it!" She replied, Juvia smacked her hand and kept her down.

"I said get off!" Lucy yelled. Natsu ran and skid to a stop next to Happy.

"S-she reminds me of... of.. Ahhh!" He started off running again.

"Who?" Gray whisered to Happy.

"Ahh!" Happy screamed. He knew exactly what Natsu was talking about. He followed Natsus lead and ran around screaming.

"Seriously who?" Gray mumbled. He looked over to Levy who was cheering on Lucy, while Wendy was on the floor, eyes spinning.

"Go Lu-chan! Yaaa... Woop woop!" Levy pumped her fist in the air, twice, and started spinning around in circles. She fell and hit her head, laying down next to Wendy. Eyes spinning. Lucy continued wrestling with Juvia on the ground. Natsu and Happy skid to a stop next to Gray again.

"Gray! What are ya standing around for!?" Natsu screamed.

"Aye! What are ya standing around for!?" Happy repeated.

"Who are you talking about?" Gray said.

"Lucy of course! E-E-Edolas Lucy is a-a-a monster!"

"Its not the same person.." Gray sighed. Lucy had knocked Juvia out and kicked Gray in the face sending him flying.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu stuttered. He backed up slowly, but soon hit the wall. Lucy cracked her knuckles and got closer. Natsu and Happy shivered in fear.

"We're doomed!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy stopped and turned.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned around and tackled him into a hug.

"Ahh! Lucys gone nuts!" Happy said. Lucy got on her knees.

"Piggy back ride!" she said. She was almost like a child.

"What?" He said. A confused look on his face. Lucy put her arms out wide. Natsu gulped.

"Natsu, you probably don't want to see what happens if you don't.." Happy whsipered.

"Geh.." Natsu hesitated. He didn't move an inch. Lucys half smile turned into a frown. She turned away and curled up in a ball. Tears formed in her eyes. "Ah! L-Lucy!" He exclaimed.

"I just wanted a piggy back ride." She whimpered. He choked. Crap... he thought. He walked over and picked her up.

"Ahaha. Now, full speed ahead!" Lucy pointed in a random direction and he took off.

"This is gonna be a long night.." he mumbled.

Gray was leaning against the wall, rubbing his head.

"This is getting out of hand.." He said, watching everybody in their current states. Juvia crawled over to Gray and hugged him.

"Gray-sama!" She yelled. He tried crawling away, but she never let go.

Soon every girl was asleep. Natsu, Gray and Happy were all sitting on the couches.

"Guess we'll take them to bed now." Gray said, interrupting the silence.

"Sure.." Natsu said. Gray walked over and picked up Juvia and Levy. "I'll take these two." with that said, he walked off down the hall. Natsu watched him leave, then looked at the other girls. He sighed and picked up Wendy and Carla. Happy had fallen asleep. Natsu walked down the hall. He pushed the door open with his behind, and layed Wendy down on the bed and tucked her under the covers. He closed the door quietly behind him and headed back to the main room. He entered the room finding Happy and Lucy asleep on the floor. He walked over and sat down, sighing.

"Guess we'll have to take you to bed. Happy?" no response, "aw geese. Guess I'm on my own for this one.." He got up and picked Lucy up, throwing her over his shoulder he headed off towards her room. he opened the door and walked into the dark room. He layed Lucy down on the bed and moved the covers on top of her. A little breeze came through the partially opened window. Natsu walked over to the window and closed it, moving the curtains closed. He turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed beside Lucys feet.

"Guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to sleep." he yawned and layed down, falling asleep. In the morning, Lucy was sitting up leaning against the beds back board. She was very tired, since she didn't get much sleep.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing in here?" Natsu fluttered his eyes open.

"Oh hey." He closed his eyes again.

"Grr. Get outta here!" Lucy got up and kicked him off the bed.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"For being in _my _room!" she yelled back.

"Well soory!"

"Just get out! I gotta get ready." She pointed towards the door as she spoke. Natsu got up and walked out of the room. He went to the living room where everyone was having breakfast.

"D-did I really do that?" Wendy asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Yea." Gray responded. Levy grabbed another donut and ate it as she read her book. Natsu entered the room and sat down.

"Hows Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Shes fine, but she needs to hurry, I want to finish this job." he replied, eating the donuts set on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, I wanna kick some bad guys butt!" Gray punched his fists together.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran into the room, wearing her regular outfit. She had her hat in her hands and placed it on her head, "Is everyone here?"

"Nope, still missin' Loopy." Natsu said shoving a donut in his mouth.

"Its Lucy!" she yelled, entering the room.

"Oh hey Luigi." he replied.

"Are you kidding me!? Grr" Lucy picked up a pillow from the ground and threw it at his head. Natsu spit out his donut and turned around. Lucys face had anger written all over it.

"You wanna go?!" He yelled.

"Bring it on!" Lucy picked up a vase and threw it at him. He easily dodged. Lucy smirked and so did Natsu. Lucy went up and kicked Natsu to the ground. Natsu tripped her and they wrestled. Natsu held back her arms preventing her from punching him.

"Ehehe.." Levy laughed a little.

"This is getting a little troublesome." Wendy said.

"Okay break it up you two." Gray said picking up Lucy from the waist.

"Hey don't touch me like that!" She tried taking his hands off her waist.

"He's screwed." Levy whispered to Wendy.

"Gray-sama! I'm the only one who should be touched like that!" Juvia wailed.

"Put Lucy down ya perv!" Natsu ran up and kicked Gray in the face. He dropped Lucy face first.

"Oww!" Lucy yelled, "Be a little bit more gentle! That really hurt!"

Levy cleared her throat rather loudly, interrupting the commotion, "Hey, we better get started on this job." Natsu, who was wrestling with Gray looked over. Gray did as well. And also Lucy, who was about throw a book at the perv.

"Whew, finally. Lets go then." Wendy got up with Carla in her arms. She walked out and everyone followed.

After they got off the elevator a lady greeted them at the entrance. She handed them a flyer.

"Here, theres a ball tonight, everyone in town is coming. You should too!" the lady put on a big smile. Lucy took the flyer and looked it over.

"Looks like fun. Well we gotta go. Good bye!" The wizards headed off. They walked through the streets. Admiring the beautiful town.

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and very _very _busy." Levy said, noticing how many people were around them.

"Guess it's for the ball?" Carla said. Lucy stopped walking and fell behind from everyone. She walked away towards an alley inbetween two mini markets that were set up. One selling clothing, the other was jewelry. She placed a hand on the building and peeked over the side. She caught a glimpse of someone in a hood quickly turning the corner.

"Hey wait!" Lucy yelled to the person and ran after him or her, whichever _it_ was.

She ran and doged the random boxes, crates and barrels that sat in the alley. The hooded figure jumped up from the ground onto rooves. The buildings were two stories high. It should've been impsoible for someone to do that. Lucy saw the figure jump on the rooves, then sudenly she tripped and hit the ground. She had twisted her ankle. When she tried to stand up she just fell again. _Who was that?..._ Lucy slammed her fist into the ground.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard someone shout her name. She turned her head and saw Natsu and the others running in her direction.

"Don't go off on your own! You know that!" Natsu scolded Lucy.

"But Natsu, at least shes safe." Levy said, trying to calm him down.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Gray asked. Lucy looked back over to the rooves where the figure had disapeared to.

"Whats wrong?" Wendy said.

"N-nothing." She replied. Lucy tried getting up but collapsed. Natsu helped her up.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I just twisted my ankle. It'll be fine." Lucy said rubbing her left ankle.

"Ya sure?" He asked.

"I can heal it for you. Want me to heal it?" Wendy asked smiling. Lucy nodded her head. Natsu helped her sit down on one of the crates where Wendy healed her ankle.

"There. It should feel better in an hour or two. But for now, we'll just wrap it up." Carla grabbed the bandage roll from Wendys bag and handed it to her. Wendy quickly wrapped it up and put the bandages away.

"Lets keep going. Don't wanna be late for this job." Levy said. Everyone nodded and started off back to the streets. They walked for another ten minutes, then found themselves at a guild.

"Wait. Sabertooth?" Wendy said.

"Guess so." Gray answered. Everyone exchanged glances then headed inside. It was a loud guild. It showed that Fairy Tail changed them for the better. Everyone wore smiles and the guild was filled with laughter.

"Lucy!" Everyone looked over and saw Yukino running towards them.

"Yukino!" Lucy opened her arms wide and hugged her friend. Yukino hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" she said.

"Aww, me too!" The girls continued to giggle and laugh and cry for their reunion.

"Hey Yukino, where's Sting and Rogue?" Natsu asked interrupting the two girls' laughing and crying.

"They went out on a job." She replied.

"Oh, I see. So who sent this request?" He said, showing her the paper.

"Our guild did. We wanted you to do it because our guild had already gotten a lot of requests. And we though you guys could help us get our member back. Also all the girls and boys who've dissapeared from many towns in our area." She said letting go of Lucy. Lucy frowned. she felt bad for Yukino, losing your guild member would really suck.

"Alright Yukino, where do we start?" Gray said.

"I'll take you there. This place a ways into the jungle. Theres this area where we had sensed a large amount of magic power. I just hope she's okay, wherever she is." Yukino explained.

"Don't worry Yukino, we'll get your member back, and all of the others." Lucy said reassuringley.

"You guys.." Yukino said, "Thank you. We'll meet here tomorrow morning."

"Alright!" Wendy said.

"We got this." Levy said. She was super confident about this mission.

"Buuut for now, there is a ball tonight, are you coming?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I am! I was actually just about to ask if you guys would like to come. It is being held here in Sabertooths ballroom." Yukino said.

"No way you guys have a ballroom?!" Levy, Carla, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't even ask me why we built it.." Yukino said, looking over at the double doors that lead to the grande room.

"Okay then. Let's get ready!" Levy yelled.

"Aye!" The girls shouted. They all ran off to go get dresses for the party.

"When are we gonna finish this dang mission?" Natsu said pouting.

"Yeah, oh well. A party sounds like fun." Gray said.

Happy and Natsu sighed.

"Wait, that means there will be.." Natsu started.

"Food!" Happy and Natsu yelled out. They danced around in circles excited from the thought of food.

"You guys look like idiots." Gray said.

**Sooo Nalu. Hehe. I had to. Sorry, but I wanted to add these parts in. A party sounds like fun. And that begining though. Oh my, I was thinking about that one O.V.A. episode and I thought, I would just add something funny in there. At least there was Nalu in here. Sorry about Nali fans but...**

**NALU IS LOVE NALU IS LIFE BISHES! **

**Lol what am I doing with my life. Just kidding, okay. BYE GUYS! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

All the girls made their way through the town.

"Yukino-san, where are we going?" asked Wendy as she adjusted her pigtails.

"Only the most popular clothing store in town!" Yukino yelled.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're not talking about-" Lucy was interrupted by Yukinos answer, clearly she knew what Lucy was about to say.

"Yes I'm talking about that!" Yukino exclaimed. Lucys eyes brightened up as she and Yukino jumped up and down, sqeeling with delight. Neither girl could hold in the excitement.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Juvia asked Levy. Levy shook her head, "No."

Juvia, Wendy, and Levy all ran into two frozen girls.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Levy yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"We're here! Eeeee!" Lucy and Yukino said in unison. With that said, the two girls ran off towards the store. The four girls left- Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Carla- all exchanged glances and ran after the celestial wizards. The girls stopped, panting from the run. Wendy looked up and stared in awe.

"Y-you guys." she mumbled. Levy and Juvia were already staring at all the beautiful gowns lined up against the walls on manicans, and the dresses hanging on the racks. Levy peered around the room, searching for the celestial mages that ran off. Next to the dressing rooms in the back were Yukino and Lucy, who were both blushing while holding onto a few dresses that they were gonna try on. Levy giggled and looked at Juvia and Wendy,

"Those two really are like twins." Levy smiled and headed over to them.

**A few minutes before...**

"So Lucy, how are you and Natsu? Are you guys going out? Hehe" Yukino asked while taking a dress or two off the rack.

"W-w-w-w-what are t-talking ab-bout?" Lucy stuttered a lot. Her face turned red as the events of last night and this morning flashed through her head.

"You know you guys like eachother." Yukino smirked. Lucy began looking through the racks.

"What about you and Sting, huh? I bet you guys are really at it." Lucy said, still blushing. After hearing that, Yukino began to blush as much as her.

"T-t-t-that's not.." Yukino started. The two started staring intently at eachother.

"Man you guys.." Levy stated, startling the two girls.

"L-Levy-chan." Lucy said, "Y-Yukino was saying things about me and Natsu a-and-"

Yukino cut her off, "But Lucy said me and Sting were-"

"Ahahahaha!" Levy burst out laughing at the two mages before her, who were blushing like crazy. "Yukino's right, you and Natsu should be together. Ahahaha!" Levy said.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled.

"And Lucy's right, Yukino, you and Sting are pretty close." Levy smirked and laughed again.

"Levy-san!" Yukino yelled. Both Yukino and Lucy began to stare at the floor, dresses in hand and hair covering their red faces. Levy turned and grabbed two orange dresses from the rack and threw them over her shoulder.

'Okay, let's go try these on!" she said, pushing Yukino and Lucy into the dressing rooms.

"A-aye.." they said, in unison.

Wendy, Carla, and Juvia picked their dresses and met up with the rest in the dressing rooms.

"So Yukino, what makes this place so special?" Wendy questioned.

"All of the clothes in here are very special, made by the one and only Arturo Vatalli. The most amazing fashion designer in history!" Yukino said as she slipped into her white dress that was decorated with blue roses and ruffles here and there.

"Really!? These dresses are amazing!" Wendy replied from another stall, she struggled zipping up the back of her pink longsleeved dress. She tied a red sash around her waist and clipped white angel wing hair accesorries on her pigtails.

"Juvias dress is a bit tight. Will Gray-sama like it?" Juvia said as she stepped outside of her stall. She wore a blue fabric hat with a purple ribbon, and a blue dress that showed a bit of cleavage. The arms went down to her elbows and fanned out with white fabric ruffles. The skirt of the dress ran down to the floor.

"You look great Juvia!"Levy said. Levy wore a orange dress, similar to Juvias except it had a white sash tied into a ribbon in the back around her waist. The collar was rimmed with white ribbon and she wore her orange headband.

"I like mine as well." Carla stated, she had a pastel yellow dress with a white belt buckled around her waist. Carla sat ontop of the ottoman in the girls dressing room. Wendy stepped out and modeled for the girls.

"Ahh Wendy, you look adorable!" Levy said clapping her hands together.

"Juvia agrees." she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Really? Thanks!" Wendy replied. Yukino finished adjusting her dress and unlocked the door, stepping out into the group.

"Wow! Yukino-san! You look amazing in that!" Wendy said.

"Beautiful." Levy said.

"Where's Lucy?" Yukino asked.

"Oh, she's still getting her dress on. Let me check on her." Levy said. She got up and walked down past the stalls to the last one. She knocked lightly. "Lu-chan? You okay? Need some help with your dress?" Levy asked.

Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was lost in thought, too busy thinking about something. Many thoughts crossed her mind, like, what Natsu and the other girls would think about her dress, and if it fit her personality, if she even liked it on her. Lucy jumped a little when the sound of Levys voice startled her.

"Levy-chan?" she mumbled in response. Levy giggled.

"Your worried about what Natsu's gonna think?"

"H-huh? How did you.. I mean why would you think that?" she blushed and sat down on the little stool in the stall.

"You were kind of thinking out loud. Don't worry, I'm the only one that heard you."

"I-I really don't care what he thinks. He's so dense that he wouldn't even notice." Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, don't take too long!" Levy said, skipping back to the group.

"Yeah yeah." Lucy took one last look in the mirror, and walked out. Everyone was shocked. Their eyes wide, mouths gaping open.

"Lucy-san..." Yukino and Wendy mumbled. Juvia didn't say anything.

"Lu-chan... you really didn't have to worry.." Levy said.

"W-what? D-do I look bad?" Lucy was starting to freak out a bit. Lucy wore a white dress that went down to the floor. The sleeves went down to her elbows and went out in ruffles, with two layers. The dress was rimmed with gold. Her waist had a gold colored sash that was tied into a bow on her side, on the opposite side the sash hung lower than the tied side. The front was like a V that went down to her waist, and had a second layer beneath it that was ruffled. To tighten the dress, it was laced up in the front, crossing across the V neck in a criss cross pattern.

"You look amazing!" "Really great choice!" "Your so beautiful Lucy-san!" "Your the only who could pull that dress off."

"Here." Yukino said, she walked up to Lucy and tied her hair up into a half ponytail, leaving two strands in front that framed her face. "Now your ready!"

"Let's go check out these dresses and head back." Juvia said.

"Aye!" the girls yelled in unison. They all went to the front counter and purchased their dresses together.

"That'll be 100,000 jewel." The lady at the counter said.

"100,000?!" The Fairy Tail mages exclaimed.

"No worries." Yukino said waving her hands. Yukino showed the lady her guild mark and the cashier adjusted the price.

"That'll be 30,000 jewel, Ms. Yukino." she said.

"Wow." Lucy said. Yukino grabbed the bags of clothes and passed out the dresses. With that, the girls headed back to the guild.

As the girls walked through they looked around at all the Sabertooth guild members decorating the hall. There were lots of decorations and tables set up with chairs surrounding each round table. At least three buffet tables were already set up. Local chefs walked in, pushing in huge carts covered in food. There were pastries and cakes, meats and bread. Salads, drinks, pretty much food heaven for Natsu and Happy.

"Oi, what took you guys so long?" Natsu asked. He held two torches in hand and sucked in the delicious flames.

"Hi Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Hey, you know girls. We take long to shop. Hmph." Lucy said, finishing her sentence she crossed her arms and turned the opposite way.

"Whats up with her?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Lucy's weird."

"Yeah I know."

"You know I can hear you two right?" Lucy said, annoyed by every word that came out of their mouths. A dark aura coming off of her. She looked like she wanted to kick them both.

"Let's go Lu-chan!" Levy started.

"We still have to finish our hair!" Yukino said.

"And make-up!" Juvia added.

"Aye!" Wendy said. All four girls went over to Lucy and lead her to the girls dorm. Natsu and Happy watched the girls walk off down the corrider. They looked at eachother and back at the hallway.

"You lliiiiiiike her!" Happy said.

"It's not like that!" Natsu yelled.

"Say what you want." Happy said shrugging it off.

"Shut up! I told you we're not like that!"

"If you say sooo."

"Hehe imagine if Lucy heard you say that, Aquarius'll be called." An evil grin spread across his face.

"Don't tell her I said that!" Happy pleaded.

"Okay I won't."

"Whew. Thanks, partner!" Natsu grinned and they both headed off to get dressed.

**Back with the girls...**

"C-can someone help me get this on!?" Juvia yelled.

"H-hai, just a second." Wendy said. She walked over to Juvia and tried to zip up Juvias dress.

"It's a bit too tight, don't you think?" Levy said as she tied her headband on.

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's fine." Carla said. Carla flew above Wendy and adjusted her clips, "There you go Wendy."

"Thank you Carla! Okay Juvia-san I almost got it."Wendy pulled harder and finally got the zipper up. She walked over and picked up Juvias hat, handing it to her. Juvia smiled at the dragon slayer and turned to look in the mirror. She placed the hat on her head and adjusted it. Lucy slipped on her with heels and sat down. She grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up halfway.

"Ooo! Lucy-san, if you want you can use my white bow!" Yukino pulled the clip-on bow out of her drawer and showed it to Lucy.

"Ahh pretty! Thank you, Yukino-san." Lucy took the bow and clipped it onto her half-pony in the back. Lucy looked at her face and brushed her bangs to the side with her fingers. Yukino clipped her blue rose clip in and slipped her feet into her white stilletos.

"Everyone ready?" Levy asked, grabbing her handbag.

"Hai!" The girls replied. The girls looked and saw the ball had started. Wendy spotted Gray, Happy, and Natsu talking to Sting and Rogue.

"There they are!" Wendy said, pointing to the guys down at the buffet table. The girls walked over to the buffet table, suprising the guys. Sting and Rogue stared at Yukino.

"Oh, Rogue-sama, Master, your back!" Yukino smiled.

Sting fixed his composure and talked, "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Sting."

"Sorry, Sting." Yukino giggled and spoke again, "How did the mission go?"

"Just fine." Rogue replied.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while!" Lucy said, joining in on the conversation.

"Hey Lucy! How've you been?" Sting asked.

"Oh just fine."

Natsu stopped and stared at Lucy, who was talking to Yukino, Sting, and Rogue.

"Actually, they came to do that mission we sent them." Yukino said.

"Oh really? Thank you so much!" Sting said.

"No problem."

"Might I say you look lovely Ms. Lucy." Rogue said. The four of them laughed.

"Thanks! Yukino helped me pick it out."

"Well, she does have an eye for those things." Sting said, slowly moving closer to Yukino, "Would you excuse me for a second?" he said, he grabbed Yukinos arm and walked away.

"Someones staring at you." Rogue whispered to Lucy.

"Huh?" Rogue pointed over to Natsu. Lucys face went red. Rogue took her hand and walked over to Natsu. He let go and walked over to Levy and Wendy to chat. Lucy awkwardly stared at the ground.

"Geh.. uh.. you..umm.." Natsu sweat nervously. Lucy rubbed her arm, embarresed.

"H-how do I look?" Lucy asked, still staring at the ground.

"G-great. You look great." he replied, looking over at Sting and Yukino who gave him a reassuring look. Lucy looked up at him. Her face had a light blush. Lucys eyes twinkled from the light emmiting from the lacrima.

"Thanks." she finally said.

"You lliiiiike eachother!" Happy said.

"I-it's not like that!" They both stuttered. All of the other couples headed off to the dance floor, Sting with Yukino, Wendy with a young boy, Levy with a local guy, who was pretty handsome, Rogue and one of his girl guild members, Carla and Happy, and Gray and Juvia. Only Natsu and Lucy remained from the group, they both watched the others dance. A handsome, brown-haired young man came up and asked Lucy to dance, before Natsu could protest, Lucy was already off dancing with him. The guy was a pretty damn good dancer. He looked like a prince, Lucy stared up at him and smiled. He spun her in circles.

"Looks like she's having the time of her life.." Natsu mumbled.

"C'mon Natsu! Man up and take your girl back!" Happy said while dancing to the music.

"She's not my girl!" he yelled back.

"Just go Natsu-san!" Wendy said.

"You can do it!" Levy yelled. Natsu gulped and walked to Lucy. He took Lucys hand away from the strangers.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. She found herself inbetween two different guys, "hey Natsu it's fine! Can I dance for a bit longer? Promise I'll be done soon! Hehe bye." Lucy let go and started dancing with the stranger again. She felt bad. The smile on her face was gone. The man saw her sad look and stopped dancing.

"You can go with your friend. No worries."

"Huh? Your so nice! Thank you!" Lucy curtsied and turned away. She found Natsu and spoke, "S-so do you wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. "But not here. Follow me." Lucy was confused. Natsu led her up to the top of the guild hall to a balcony over-looking the city.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Lucys eyes brightened as she looked over the town. Natsu walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "N-Natsu?" her face went really red. She could feel his warm breathe against her cold skin. She shivered. Suddenly she was being lifted into the air, before she could understand what was happening, she saw Natsu turn into someone else, this stranger looked like bad news, he dropped her off the side of the balcony!

**OMG what's gonna happen to Lucy! This is intensse. Sorry I couldn't update, my WiFi wasn't working! OKay I gotta go beh. (bye)**

**translations:**

**Hai = yes or okay**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Aaahh!" Lucy screamed as she fell fast. Her hair floated up covering her face. She only had a little gap of light peeking through. Her eyes were shut tight as she fell. The fear rising in her. suddenly she heard someone yell out to her.

"Lucy!"

She opened her eyes with the sudden realization. Next thing, she finds herself in someones warm arms. Lucy bounced up a little bit from the landing. The man before her kneeling on one knee.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy stared at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding her bridal style. She nodded her head in response.

"I was so scared... I thought that was really you." Tears welled up in her eyes. Natsu's expression changed, he was burning with anger. They stayed that way for a few moments. Then, Natsu got up and let Lucy stand up. They stared at eachother. A slighht smile spreading across Lucy's face.

"Thank you, for catching me." She said. Natsu grinned widely, forcing a wide smile across the blondes face.

"Now that I remember, you owe me a dance." She giggled.

"Yeah, I remember." They nodded and made their way back to the ballroom. The two mages walked through the giant room, searching for their friends. Their friends were all in the same spot as they were before.

"Natsu-san!" Sting yelled. Natsu turned around to meet the blonde.

"Haha hey Sting!"

"Where'd you go?" he asked, drink in hand. Lucy rubbed her arm nervously as the event played back in her mind. Sting noticed how Lucy was acting, she clearly couldn't hide the terror in her eyes. "Oi, what happened blondie?"

"Someone threw her over the side of the balcony." Natsu said, closing his eyes and looking down. Arms draping down his sides, fists clenched tightly.

"What?!" Sting shocked, looked from Lucy to Natsu, back and forth. Rogue overheard the short discussion and interrupted the conversation.

"I think I know who it was." he said with a straight face, although you could sense his anger.

"Who did this!?" Natsu yelled, not able to control his temper. Vanes popping out of his forehead.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy mumbled, looking at her teammate.

"Most likely who your after already. I'm sure they are trying to attack again." Rogue responded. Sting shifted his position.

"You should probably start heading home soon, most likely, they are after your team."

"Grr, I'll kill them!" he yelled. Turning around roughly he tried to walk off. Lucy quickly jumped over and grabbed his hand.

"Natsu stop." The pinkette turned around, the anger disapearing. His expression went soft, his clenched fists relaxed from the warm touch of Lucy's hands. "Lucy.." he mumbled.

"There's no point in going after them right now. We don't even know who they are or what we're up against. So please, calm down."

"B-but they tried to kill you. I won't let them get away with that." Lucy sighed in response.

"Let's go n-" her words were cut off from Natsu pulling her to the dance floor. As they danced a wide smile crossed Lucys face. "Natsu!" she laughed. They danced till the song ended, and met up with their friends at the buffet table, laughing as they walked over.

"You guys ready to head off?" Gray asked. Everyone nodded. Lucy glanced in every direction, looking for her white-haired friend. She spot her talking to a waiter who was serving tea. She walked over to Yukino and hugged her.

"I had lot's of fun, Yukino."

"Thank you for coming!" she wrapped her arms around her blonde-haired friend. Pulling away from the hug Lucy spoke. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Hmmh! You betch'a. Goodbye Lucy-san!" Yukino sung, giving her friend one last hug.

"Lucy-san! Time to go!" Wendy yelled. Levy ran over and took her friends hand.

"C'mon Lu-chan!" she yelled as she pulled her friend with her.

"O-okay! Goodybye Yukino!" she yelled back. Yukino gave her a warm bright smile and waved her hand. The Fairy Tail wizards walked out together, talking about what they did.

**To be continued...**

**XD well IDK anymore. I think I might change to first person every once in a while becuase third person can be difficult at times.. -_- but whatever. Sorry this chapter was so short.. well goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the middle of the night, the moon was out with the bright stars accompanying it. The lamp posts lined up along the streets were lit up to light the roads. As the wizards walked thorugh the streets, they were constantly trying to dodge the people walking by. Wendy quickly dodged a couple and jumped back over to Levy.

"Even at night this place is packed." she said.

"Yeah, I know!" Levy said as she turned to her left to get out of the way for a tall man. Bumping into Gray in the process. "S-sorry Gray!" Levy yelled.

"It's fine." he replied, still with his calm and collected attitude.

"The guy who asked me to dance was so cute!" Levy exclaimed. "How 'bout you, Lu-chan? Who'd you dance with? Did you think he was cute?" Levy said, getting closer to her friends face and pressuring her with the questions.

"W-well... a little bit." she said, pinching her fingers together to show.

"Oh come oonn! I saw him, he was one hottie." she whispered the last part. "Just admit it."

"Fine. He was pretty cute." Lucy replied while rubbing the back of her head with her right hand, embarrassed from admitting it.

"I also saw you dancing with Natsu-san, you looked like you were having fun!" Wendy said cheerfully, moving back inbetween Levy and Lucy.

"Y-you saw that?" Lucy stuttered, she looked over to Natsu to see if he was listening, he currently was enveloped in a conversation with Happy about fish. Little did she know, he was listening. She turned her attention back to the two bluenettes beside her.

"Nothing to worry about, Lu-chan. I mean, he is your best friend, it's normal to have fun with your friends." Levy stated with a smile. When hearing that, Natsu gave a sigh of relief.

"Natsu? You okay?" Happy asked, stopping his fish story.

"Yeah. So, what happened to the fish?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, the guy was putting the fish away on his boat, then I swooped in and snatched it!" Happy yelled, jumping up and down, acting out the scene.

"We're back!" Juvia said, drawing everyones attention to the building in front of them.

"Finally.." Lucy mumbled.

"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" Natsu yelled as he took off running with Happy flying next to him.

"Eh!?" Lucy yelled. Everyone quickly looked at eachother and took off after the flame head.

"Eehh!? Why are we doing this!" Wendy whimpered while running.

"I don't know." Carla said flying above her. Gray was the closest one behind Natsu, Juvia a few feet behind. Levy and Lucy were in the back competing for last place.

"Do we really have to take the stairs!?" Levy yelled.

"Aww I hate this!" Lucy whined. Finally, Levy and Lucy burst through the doors panting. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Wendy, and Carla, were already sitting on the couch. The only one who looked tired was Wendy.

"You gotta be kidding!" Levy yelled. The two girls dropped to the floor in defeat.

"L-Lucy-san? Levy-san? Are you alright?" Wendy asked, hovering over the two girls on the floor. Lucy looked up with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Natsu! What was that for?!" she yelled at the boy sitting on the couch.

"What? I wanted to get back quicker." he said with his usual smile.

_This guy..._ she thought. She sighed and spoke, "I'm just gonna head to bed. We have a job in the morning anyways." she got up from her knees and walked down the hall.

"Aye." everyone said. Gray walked to his room, butt naked. "Well, good night." Gray said.

"Gray, your clothes!" Levy yelled.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia swooned. Levy dragged Juvia to their room and shut the door. Lucy changed into a big shirt and went to bed. She turned off the light and stared out the window for a bit. smiling at the view. She then layed her head down and fell asleep.

"Good night, Natsu-san." Wendy said as she picked up Carla and went to her room. Natsu looked at Happy.

"I can't wait to get back to the guild and tell everyone we succeeded." he said.

"Aye sir! But for now, I want to sleep." Happy flew up went to the room they were assigned. Natsu got up and shut off all the lights in the room. He scratched the back of his head and slept.

Wendy walked over to the bed and sat down next to Carla and slipped her feet out of her slippers. "Hey, Carla?"

"Yes child?" Carla responded.

"I'm scared, What if something bad happens during the mission? I mean, first we sensed that person in the alley, next Lucy-san sprained her ankle going after someone, although I don't know who. Next thing you know, Lucy-san is being thrown off a balcony! I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happy to Lucy-san." Wendy said playing with her fingers and staring at the ground.

Carla sighed, "You have nothing to worry about. We are all here to protect her and help her. I promise we won't let anything happen to her. And besides, she's a strong wizard. She can handle herself.

"Okay."

"Now, get some rest child. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah." Wendy crawled over to the top of the bed and made her way under the covers. Falling asleep quickly. Everyone was now asleep. The hotel room was still and quiet. The only sounds coming from the tossing and turning of people sleeping. The window in the main room slowly opened, a gust of wind blowing the curtains out of the way. A hooded figure jumped into the room, landing silently. They made their way through the halls, ending at the second door. Opening it they pull out a knife from their back pocket. Then, walking over to the blonde mage sleeping peacefully. They put the knife in the air and got ready to stab the victim. Suddenly someone burst into the room, kicking the figure away.

"I won't let you touch Lucy!" he yelled, anger in his voice. Lucy slowly flutters her eyes open. She sees her pink-haired partner fighting someone. She sits up quickly.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, she reached her hand out to Natsu. The dragon slayer tried to punch the figure, but the mysterious man dissapeared into thin air, causing Natsu to fall forward and hit the ground. "Natsu!" Lucy jumps off the bed and kneels beside Natsu. He sits up and punches the floor.

"Dammit!" he yelled. The other members came rushing into the room.

"What happened!?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu-san! Are you okay?" Wendy walked into the room, with Carla and Happy following. Gray stood in front of Juvia and Levy.

"Someone tried to kill Lucy again!" Natsu yelled. Wendys eyes widened.

"I knew it! I knew something bad was going to happen!" she was about to cry. Lucy turned her head to the little dragon slayer, "Wendy.."

"She's safe at least." Carla stated, making heads turn to her. Lucy gulped and got up, hugging Wendy as who was looking at the floor. "Hey, it's alright, Natsu was here to save me. You don't have to worry."

"They were so close to killing you.." Natsu mumbled. Everyone turned to him. "So close.."

"Huh?" Lucy said very quietly as she turned to look at him. She could see him shaking. She let go of Wendy and let her hands rest on her lap. Her eyebrows turned up. She felt sad. She turned to look at the floor. Natsu got up and walked to his friends.

"They'll pay." he said, still trembling, but angry. Lucy stood up and looked at him. Her bottom lip quivering.

"We'll get them back." Gray said.

"Hmmh, Juvia agrees."

"I'll make them regret messing with us, Lu-chan."

"Minna.." Lucy said.

"Maybe someone should stay with Lucy-san, just incase." Wendy suggested.

"Yeah." Levy said.

"But who?" said Juvia.

"I will." Everyone looked at where the voice originated from. Lucy was on the verge of tears, just the thought of dying was terrible. Especially after so many important people died, her mother, father, she even watched herself die. Right in front of her. Lucy shut her eyes to stop the tears and ran to Natsu to hug him.

"Thank you, t-thank you s-so much." Natsu looked at the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

_I promise... I won't let anything happen to you, Lucy_

"Let's get some rest, we don't want to be tired tomorrow." Gray said. The mages standing together nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone said goodnight to eachother once again and went to their respected rooms. The only ones who stayed where they were originally standing were Happy, Natsu, and Lucy.

"Lushii.." Happy whimpered. He sat down inbetween Natsu and Lucy on the bed. She stared at the ground, arms crossed. She wouldn't move.

"Hey, it's alright. We're right here. You're safe." Natsu said, trying to comfort her. Lucy moved up to lay her back against the bed frame. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked down at Happy, who walked over to Lucy and layed down beside her. A small smile spread across her face. She placed a hand on Happy's head. Lucy took a deep breathe and pulled herself under the covers, hugging Happy.

"Good night." she said, drifting off the sleep.

"Good night." Natsu said. He looked back out the window and thought to himself. _Why Lucy? Why are they going after her? They're gonna pay for hurting one of my Nakama.. _He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, laying down and sleeping. Taking up most of the space on the bed.

**...**

The bright light of the sun emerged through the windows as the morning passed. Levy had waken up a little early to prepare breakfast for everyone. She got up and tied her headband around her head to keep her hair out of the way. Slipping on her sandals one at a time. She looked at the mirror for a second and yawned. She reached for the doorknob and walked out into the cold hallway. Using the wall to hold her up. She finally made it to the kitchen and prepared some ramen noodles with dumpings and eggs. The sweet aroma awoke Wendy, Carla and everyone else. Over a course of five minutes, the guild members slowly began getting up.

"Good morning, Levy-san." Wendy said as she took a seat on a stool at the counter, Carla standing on the counter.

Levy turned around with two bowls in hand. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Wendy nodded with a big smile. Gray walked in with Juvia walking behind him.

"Good morning.." he said drowsily.

"Good morning minna!" Juvia blurted, filled with excitement. Juvia took a seat on Wendys right. Gray leaned agaisnt the wall.

"Good moring, Gray, Juvia." Levy nodded as she poured the ramen noodles into the bowls laid out across the counter.

"Do you need any help? Juvia can help if you need!" Juvia yelled raising her hand and smiling brightly. Gray smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Plus I'm almost done, all I need are the dumpings. Which will be done in a minute." Levy began to take out chopsticks and set them in each bowl. Lucy then walked in the room while hugging Happy she sighed. "Good morning Lu-chan!"

"Good morning.." she said, yawing in response.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I just can't get Natsu out of bed. And I'm a bit tired, I couldn't exactly sleep."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be up soon!"

"Yeah, I left the door open so he could smell the-"

"Food!" Natsu yelled as he ran into the room.

"Good morning Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Haha good morning minna!" he said laughing.

"Well the food is almost done. So just wait one more minute." Levy said chuckling.

"Hai hai!" he responded.

"You guys can go wait in the other room." Levy said, everyone responded by walking to the living room and sitting on the couches. Levy jumped a little when the timer went off. She turned around and grabbed the crock pot, bringing it over to the counter next to the bowls, setting it a top a towel. She took some tongs and picked out two dumplings per person. One dumpling was left, so she decided to put it in Natsu's bowl. Using her solid script magic, she cast a spell making it easier to carry the plates.

"Solid Script: Cloud!" Casting the spell, she set the bowls on top of the clouds and led them to the other room. "Breakfast is served." She said as she handed the bowls to the correct people.

"Arigato, Levy-san!" "Thanks." "Juvia gives you big thanks!" "Haha thanks!" "Aye, thanks." "Ahh thank you, Levy-chan!"

"No problem." Levy said smiling and sitting beside her best friend.

"Itadakemasu!" everyone said before digging into their meals. All the mages ate up their food quickly, knowing they had to meet up with Yukino in an hour. Lucy got up to wash her bowl but Levy stopped her.

"No worries, Lu-chan! I'll take everyones bowls, so you can get ready."

"But Levy-chan, you've done a lot of work this morning, I'll handle it."

"You sure?"

"Hai!" Lucy said taking all the bowls and stacking them up in her arms. Nodding to Levy, she walked off to the kitchen. Setting the bowls in the sink she sighed.

"Good thing these sinks are magic." pressing a button the dishes floated up and washed themselves. She let down her hair from the ponytail she was currently wearing and headed back to her room to get ready. Seeing everyone had departed from their seats in the living room she continued on. Natsu and Gray were the first ones out. Next was Wendy, who still had to put on her stockings and shoes. Levy walked out with Juvia fully dressed. Right behind them was Lucy, wearing a white button up shirt that had a red bow, sleeves rolled up, and a blue plad skirt. Black socks went up a few inches below the knee, and her shoes were black slip ons with a buckle. She had her hands up tying her hair up into the half pony tail she always wore.

"Everyone ready?" Levy asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" Everyone went out of the room and set forth to Saber tooth to meet Yukino.

**...**

"Oh good you guys are right on time!" Yukino said as she saw the wizards aprroach her.

"So, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Well, somewhere just off the coast from here."

"Okay then. Do you have anymore information on these wizard people?" Gray asked.

Yukino shook her head, "No. We tried, but there was nothing."

"Hmm."

"Well, let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh? Y-yeah sure! Are you guys ready to go?" Yukino asked one last question.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!"

**... A few minutes later at the dock**

"We're taking a boat!?" Natsu yelled.

"Of course we are! How else would we get to the island?" Carla scolded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm swimming!"

"No you're not!" Lucy said, pulling on his scarf.

**...**

"I hate this.." Natsu said as he hung over the side of the boat.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do." Happy said.

"You're just going to have to pull through." Levy said.

"Dork, atleast I can handle transportation." Gray smirked.

"You wanna go, Popsicle!? Blergh." Natsu replied, quickly hanging over the side again.

"Well, only ten more minutes and we'll be there." Yukino said.

"Thank goodness." Wendy sighed in relief.

"Natsu your gonna fall overboard!" Lucy yelled, grabbing his waist.

"Let me fall." Natsu responded. Sighing Lucy pulled him back over onto the deck away from the railing. "Geez." she said.

**Good place to end right? Sorry if there are any mistakes, and I mean ANY! XD I will update The Heartfilias soon! I promise! Okay bye!**


End file.
